Send Me On My Way Still Smiling
by Lighting.Up.Thee.Sky
Summary: Pure irony: After graduation, she turned down his engagement offer. Seven years later, she is planning his wedding for him. How in the hell does that happen? Rated M just in case!


I do not own the Winx Club. I sort of got the idea from the movie the Wedding Planner. Watched awhile ago and I know there really isn't many stories like this one. Diversity is always good right? Right!

Sorry I haven't been writing in a long time. My writer's block has kicked me in the face a few times and I am at a stalemate.

::::

After a brisk walk, Musa walked into her own building. It was still like a new feeling everyday to her that she walked into her _own_ building! She walked with attitude, confidence, and in a new pair of Gucci Heels. Sure they costed more than she would have spent when her business first took off, but four years later, she was walking into the life of royalty. Not royalty like the Kate Littleton, but more like she was wanted. Wait scratch that- she was desired throughout the country.

Wait scratch that again- that was a concieted attitude. But it was the truth. She had become a successful wedding planner at the age of twenty. With lots of hard work, no time to sleep, breathe, or eat, she was able to graduate with a Bachelors in both Business and Communications. It was a lot of work. She was maxing out on credits and she was skipping the weekend parties to spend extra time in the library with her Bigby Coffee and her iPod.

Four years later, here was with her own office in Manhattan, New York. "Hello Flora." Musa sweetly smiled and handed her a coffee from Starbucks that she had picked up on the way. She didn't drink a lot of coffee, but that flight back from England she was exhausted.

"Thank you Musa." Flora pressed hold on the call that she was experiencing. They would call back later. She wanted to hear about her best friend's adventure in England. "Did you have a good week?"

Musa sighed, but then put a smile on her face. "The bride was a total diva and I bit my lip as I did everything her way. She was very pushy, arrogant and she wanted everything to be perfect- but than again who doesn't want that for their wedding? It was irritating, but when she walked down the isle, I forgot all of the mean comments in my mind I was envisioning about her. She truely looked happy and so did her husband. That is my favorite part."

"I wish I could have came, but Helia and I were spending the weekend throughout the city. This is the first weekend we have gotten to spend together in a few months. His job takes him all over the country."

Musa placed her coffee down on the desk and sat down on the couch. She knew she had a lot of work to do today and a lot of work that she needed to catch up on. She was most likely working a sixteen hour shift today. Chinese takeout it was!

"Yeah how is his job? I know you said he was designing a new coroporate building for Apple. Is that coming along well?"

Flora sighed, "It looks great I just wish that he was home. He writes me and calls me everyday, but sometimes I just wish that I would have known what his life was going to be like before we got married. He makes enough he could retire anytime." Flora giggled thinking about her husband retiring at the age of twenty-five. That idea would be ridiculous.

"Well hey, that is why you do not get married my friend. I get exposed to them enough as it is. I get all of the marriage action I need." Musa shrugged her shoulders and walked away towards her private office.

Although she pretended to ignore Flora's comment, "Someday you will get married Musa! Just you wait. Prince charming is right around the corner."

Musa rolled her eyes and entered into her office. She sat down in her plush chair and began rummaging through the stack of papers that she had needed to go through.

The phone was already ringing and she was not in the mood to answer it. She would just let her assistant Flora answer it. It was just she and Flora who managed the office. She was ready to hire another person because she was not going to be able to do it all on her own soon. With Flora being two months along, she was eventually going to have to take maternity leave and Musa could not handle all of this work on her own. It was already becoming out of hand with Flora and her.

"Musa I am transfering this call to you, it is a client that has been calling everyday for the last week asking to speak with you. She keeps calling and must be persistent about having you plan her wedding."

Before Musa could object, her sometimes over nice secratary transfered the call to Musa's phone.

"Musa speaking, how may I help you."

"When is your wedding?"

Musa almost choked on her breath, two months from the date. There was no way in hell that she was going to be able to plan that wedding. Not with the schedule she was living in now.

"I am sorry but I do not have time in my schedule. I am booked for the next seven months, at the least." She was about to get off the phone and work on actual work that needed attended to until the girl on the other end started to weep, giving some sob story that her other wedding planner bailed and everything was falling to shambles. It had been her dream to have thee Musa Pennington plan her wedding. She was also willing to pay triple as what Musa would normally charge.

Damn, that was an offer she could not refuse. With that money she could take her vacation out to the west coast like she had planned and just put her life on hold for a week.

"Alright..." Musa caved and pulled the phone away from her ear when the women shrieked over the phone. "Are you free to meet today at noon? We have to get started as soon as possible. I have a busy schedule, so we are going to have to do things on my time."

After an agreement, Musa agreed to skip her lunch break and have the soon to be wed couple meet in her office.

::::

"Are you going to eat?" Flora asked, slowly arising from her desk. Musa was sitting in the chair out in the lobby, waiting for the couple so she could get on with her work.

She shook her head no, "I have a lot of work to do. This client convinced me to do her wedding which is in less than two months away. She is paying me triple the price as I would charge. An offer that we could not refuse."

"Musa maybe you should hire another person, take a break and eat something. Go find a hot man and marry him already." Flora urged on, pressing a smile on her face and walking out of the office.

"I have a man. Andy." Musa pondered about Andy. Was he actually her man? She really didn't know what they were.

"Doesn't count. You see him like once a week, maybe four times a month. Don't you want something a little more serious?"

"Nope. My life is content the way it is. Besides, Andy is around for well you know. A friendship."

"Yeah a friendship. If that is what they call it these days." Flora laughed and grabbed her jacket before heading out the door.

Not much longer, the door opened and the bells chimed. Musa glanced up and placed the People magazine back onto the floor. Standing in the doorway, was a gorgeous women with a man with magenta colored hair. With a hard glance Musa felt herself choke on her own saliva. It couldn't be-

"Ms. Pennington-" Musa switched to her professional, business tone.

"Call me Musa, please"

"Musa, I am Darcy."

Musa held out her hand and shook Darcy's. After she shook Darcy's hand, she glanced at the man standing beside her. Yep it was definitely him. Did life enjoy smacking her in the face?

She held her hand out for _him_ to shake.

"Honey, what are you doing. Shake her hand." Darcy nudged her fiance lightly and giggled out of embarassement.

"Right... I'm Riven." He took his hand and placed it into Musa's. Musa felt her stomach knot up and she was almost certain that she was about to throw up. She quickly snatched her hand back and focused her attention back onto Darcy.

Wait, she was going to be the wife. She was the girl he was marrying in a couple of weeks. She blinked a few more times and overcasted herself with her professional image.

"Please come in." She motioned them towards the office, not wanting to waste a second of silence. She was actually afraid of her own thoughts at this moment. "We need to get started as soon as we can. We have a lot to do and we want this to be as memorable as we possibly can."

"I love those shoes. They are adorable." Darcy gushed, turning to Riven. "I want a pair of those."

Riven raised his eyebrows, "I don't know. Personally, I don't think that they suit Ms. Pennington's style. She seems more of a girl who would wear sneakers."

Musa swung her office door open, leanding them into it. There was not use in closing the door since the office was techincally closed due to her lunch break. "Thank you Darcy, and I really don't think you know what my type is."

"Honey, I really like her. I told you on the way here that this was a great idea. Isn't this the best surprise. I didn't tell him I have been trying to book you to plan our wedding. He reads your wedding columns in the paper every Sunday, you know. Those are the best." She gushed and grasped onto his arm.

"You do?" Musa stiffened a laugh.

"No." Riven said at the same time Darcy smiled, "He does."

Returning back to the subject, "Alright, well first thing is first is that I am going to make a list for everything you need to get to me. We will be meeting every other day for the next few weeks. We need to talk about venue, ideas that you might have, where you want it to be. Do you have anything booked? I need to know what colors your wedding is, what your dresses look like, who are your bridesmaides and groomsman are. Do you have your tux. Are you wearing a tux? How many people have you invited. What food you would like. What the ring looks like. What drinks you would like at your wedding. Where is the honeymoon. I need all of this information and so much more."

"Wow this is so much to take in. I need to make a huge list. Riven and I can sit down and do that tonight. I can bring it in first thing tomorrow morning." Darcy smile and glanced over at Riven.

"Wait tonight? It's a Thursday night. This is the night I go out with the guys. They are counting on me to be there." Riven groaned and gripped the chair tighter. When he proposed, he was thinking of a small casual wedding. Not spending his entire life savings on it. Nor was he ready to give his guy night up. It was his night free.

"No can do mister. Musa here is doing us a favor and we need to get started on this right away. So call them and cancel. Don't forget to mention who I got booked to do their weddings. Stella would be so jealous." Darcy was starting to have a side conversation with Riven.

This was complete torture. Musa just wanted them out of her office now. She wanted to throw away both of her chairs and replace them immediately. After their wedding planning is completed, her office is definitely experiencing a makeover.

"Excuse me, you said Stella. I know this is random, but do you mean Stella Marquez?"

"Yes, do you know her?" Darcy piped up, ignoring Riven's complaints about missing guy night.

"She's an old friend." Musa smiled softly to herself, but then replaced it with business conduct.

Darcy smiled, "It's a small world."

Musa nodded thinking to herself, you have no idea. She jotted a few notes down. Most of the notes pertained to anything but their wedding. "Well I will see you tomorrow?" Musa stood up, getting ready to escort them out of her building. She was starting to question why she ever became a wedding planner. Her job, the thing she loves in life is coming to bite her back in the ass.

"Absolutely. Thank you so much, it was great meeting with you. Goodbye." Darcy waved and tugged Riven out of the building, latching onto him like a lost puppy.

"Bye." Musa waved and slauntered back into her office. She was being spiteful. Where was her cell phone? She tugged around in her purse and pulled out the newest addition of the iPhone. She hit send and waited for the few rings and an answer.

"Hey Andy, I was wondering would you want to go out tonight? I know I haven't been the best girl- I mean friend and I wanted to make up for it now. We could go get some drinks and go keroking like we used to? No I won't talk about my job. Yes I'll pay. No I'm not flashing you my boobs. I know that wasn't a joke. I have to meet you? What is this? You are supposed to be the gentlemen. Right I called you. Alright, alright see you around eight."

What in the world was she thinking? Going out with Andy... No going out with Andy on a thursday night to get some drinks.

::::

So what did everyone think? Hmmm positive thoughts I hope! Why don't you tell me in a review below


End file.
